1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital content distribution and subscription system for digital data files, such as digital, audio or video files, which provides users or subscribers, with, for example, music or video, either streaming data files or locally stored digital files, for a fee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an ever-increasing amount of audio and video content, available as digital computer files, for example, in MP3 format, like those found at www.mp3.com or as streaming digital audio content, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,430. These new types of audio content can be played on a personal computer with a sound card, but cannot be played on a radio or stereo that is designed to receive and amplify analog audio signals. Although there are several techniques for converting digital audio content to an analog signal so that it can be used by an analog amplifier, these techniques are known to interfere with the operation of the host PC and require the host PC for the selection and control of the audio files.
Digital audio content is currently available from a number of sources on the Internet. Both streaming audio data as well as stored digital audio files in various formats, such as MP3, are available. In particular, various Internet radio stations are known to provide streaming audio data that is amenable to being played on various streaming audio players. Some streaming audio players are normally under the control of the host PC and thus tie up the host PC while music is being played. Moreover, the song quality of such streaming audio players is relatively low. As such, attempts have been made to provide an interface between the host PC and a conventional stereo. One such interface is available from AudioRequests.com. Although such an interface improves the broadcast sound quality of the music, the system only enables users to play streaming audio files that are broadcast on the Internet.
In order to provide users more capability to select music over the Internet, a number of websites have been developed which provide users the capability to select among various stored digital music files. One example of such a website is the Napster website. The Napster website allowed users to download digital music files from other users that were logged onto the Napster website at the time the request is made. The Napster website did not locally store digital audio files, but merely allowed searches of other user's computers logged onto Napster which matched the requested song. Unfortunately, the quality of the digital audio files varied. Also, digital audio files were only available when other users are logged onto the Napster website. In addition, the Napster model was adjudged to involve illegal copying of copyrighted music works. Thus, there is a need to provide a system for providing digital audio files with a consistent quality without violating copyright laws.